Virtue of Sacrifice
by Hawki
Summary: Oneshot: Kerrigan had been reborn as the Queen of Blades due to Mengsk deeming her expendable in his quest to achieve his goals. But by sacrificing thousands of zerg to fulfill her own goals, was the Queen of the Zerg any different?


_A/N_

_Having been outlined in the Christmas of 2006, this story is somewhat ancient and indeed, the first _StarCraft _fic I ever concieved. Never got to posting it though, as I simply couldn't get it to work...until a few days ago when I wrote it in less than half an hour. Go figure._

_Disclaimer: The StarCraft franchise is owned by Blizzard Entertainment_

* * *

**Virtue of Sacrifice**

Through the eyes of her Overlords, the Queen of Blades watched.

It was a spectacle that had repeated itself many times over the past year and a half, the zerg throwing themselves against ranged firepower. Bullets flew, the zerg charged forward and whether the line held depended on their speed, accuracy rarely, if ever being an issue. Yet even with the monotony, she never tired of it. On Korhal perhaps, but Char was different. Char mattered far more…

Or rather what was on it.

Watching from the space platform _Char Aleph_, the Queen of Blades sighed. She would have loved to have led her minions herself, but that was the price one paid for being highest in the chain of command. Ironic that her wish to lead would have been granted by the first Overmind. Even though she relished at its demise, she still respected it. Granting her both freedom and servitude, giving her life through the death of what she'd once considered to be the only form of life worth being in this dark universe. Still, one couldn't have everything in life.

_And it shows too, _Kerrigan thought, berating herself for her momentary lapse of vigil. She turned her attention back to the battle on the surface, her forces engaging the United Earth Directorate's last line of defense. It was strange really, to see a force of humans defending the lord of the zerg, when less than a year ago a different band of humans had given it their all to destroy its predecessor. Although she had never faltered in the Brood War, always being two steps ahead of her enemies (and allies, as the case had been until recently), she could not help but show doubt. The impossible had been done on Aiur and what was being carried out by the defenders on Char was of a far lower difficulty.

It didn't take a military genius to work out that the UED's defenses were nigh impregnable. Mines, barbed wire, bunkers, trenches, foxholes, missile turrets, flak, artillery… Her zerg had to climb over the bodies of their own dead to reach the killing zone.

_Only that it's the UED that's doing the killing, _Kerrigan thought bitterly, her wings scraping against each other to reflect her discontent.

She knew that she shouldn't have been irritated by this little fact. Somewhat fittingly for the scenario, the frontal attack was just a diversion, a band of Dark Templar stealthily making their way around the terran line. Her zerg were nothing more than a distraction, a necessary sacrifice in order for her to achieve her goals.

_But then why does it bother me? _the Queen wondered. _Why should I feel anything for those that I sacrifice? After all, Mengsk didn't give a damn when he…when he…_

She blinked, realizing what was bothering her…

Mengsk. It all came down to Arcturus Mengsk.

Mengsk had sacrificed her at New Gettysburg to achieve _his _goals, namely the leadership of humanity throughout the Koprulu Sector, sharing power with as few people as possible. And here she was, chasing after a similar goal-sole ruler-ship of the zerg.

_Am I any different from him? Am I simply walking down the same path that he did?_

The Queen knew that such thoughts were unwanted weakness, a by-product of her former self that arose from time to time. First on Char upon her rebirth, more recently on Korhal… Mengsk had sacrificed hundreds of his own men on Tarsonis, having already signed the death warrant of millions of people. And by sacrificing an even greater number of zerg in her quest for power, what made her any different.

_It's not like I have to justify my actions, _Kerrigan told herself. _I'm spending my minions' lives to…to…_

She smiled, realizing the difference.

Those of the Ghost Program had taught her long ago about the difference between spending lives and wasting them, how as a Ghost, she would be called upon to make such decisions when Confederate lives were at stake. Even now, she remembered those lessons. Mengsk had wasted lives at New Gettysburg. Raynor and Liberty had done the impossible, so surely the future emperor could have done the same. Spending lives however, was something else altogether, a sacrifice to the greater good.

And it showed too, considering that the Dark Templar were in position…


End file.
